


Just in case...

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Monster of the Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last surprise kiss before I go off and do something dangerous</p><p>“Be careful with the mountain ash”, Derek said gruffly, his hand already on the door.<br/>“Be careful with the witch, big guy.” Stiles had developed the habit of calling Derek 'big guy', much to Derek's fond annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in case...

“Be careful with the mountain ash”, Derek said gruffly, his hand already on the door.

“Be careful with the witch, big guy.” Stiles had developed the habit of calling Derek 'big guy', much to Derek's fond annoyance.

Derek paused at the door, half turned towards Stiles, his eyes big and vulnerable.

“Oh, fuck it”, Stiles decided and crossed the distance between them. Derek froze, his back pressed against the wood behind him and Stiles was suddenly reminded of a situation very much similar to this one. But this time, their roles were reserved.

He still couldn't help but glance at Derek's lips though. He cupped his face in his hands, waiting for a reaction. As Derek only inhaled deeply, Stiles took it as cue to move on.

He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Derek's. Derek responded by opening his lips slightly, titling his head. His hands came to rest on Stiles' hips, holding on softly.

Stiles made a low sound and pressed forward, Derek simply pulling him closer, deeper.

They separated after it had been getting harder for Stiles to breath. Stiles leaned his head against Derek's shoulder, his arms around Derek's waist.

“Just in case-”

Derek nodded, understanding what Stiles was trying to say.

“So come back to me, okay? So that we can pick up where we left off?”, Stiles asked, moving back so he could look at Derek. “Please come back to me.”

Derek nodded again, his face so much softer than just minutes before. “Always.”

“Good”, Stiles breathed, leaning in again to peck Derek's lips, a smile on his face. “Because there are so many things I still wanna try, so many different positions and-”

Derek huffed, amused. “Are you only using me for my experience?”

Stiles laughed, shaking his head. “And your body. Have you seen you? Damn-”

Derek flipped them, pressed Stiles against the door, hovering above him. “Oh, tell me more.”

“Maybe if you come back unharmed.”

Derek's eyes widened, before he smiled softly, Stiles melting under those intense eyes focused on him. “Okay”, he murmured against Stiles' collar bone.

“Okay.” Stiles shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts. “Okay”, he stretched to kiss Derek again, trying to let his desperation not show. Then he pushed Derek away. “Go help Scott.” He cleared his throat. “Or we won't leave this room until the fight is over”, he warned, a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, am I that distracting?”, Derek rumbled, his eyes darkening.

“No, no, no! You don't get to do that! Off you go!”

Derek laughed as he moved around Stiles and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My history exam (finally) lays behind me now and I will hopefully catch up with the missing stories. Who of you has read more than one of these stories? Which one did you enjoy the most? Leave me a comment (please)
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
